Una Mañana Brillante
by CastleChile
Summary: Beckett y Castle están disfrutando de su nueva vida tras lo ocurrido tres meses antes que condujo a la disolución del equipo de detectives y que finalmente unió al escritor y su musa. Pero antes de lo esperado algo sucede que los involucra nuevamente en un caso donde descubren que todos han cambiado.


**Primer Capítulo: Una nueva mañana, una nueva vida.**

… ¡Castle, lo nuestro se acabo para siempre!…

Poco más de tres meses antes…

Una sombra se desliza silenciosamente a través del apartamento. Los rayos de sol entran tenuemente por la ventana donde un velero habla de aventuras y descubrimientos. Una mano coge la camisa que cubre su cuerpo, la cual acerca para tener la certeza al sentir su aroma que todo cierto y no es parte de su imaginación. Los recuerdos de esa noche lluviosa le dibujan una sonrisa que difícilmente podrá borrar por mucho tiempo. Mientras camina hacia la cocina ella piensa en darle una sorpresa llevando el desayudo a la cama, continua sonriendo y en su mente ella no puede responder por que no había hecho esto mucho tiempo antes.

Al mismo tiempo que la felicidad llena parte de la cocina, una llave entra lenta y silenciosamente en la cerradura de la puerta principal. Es Alexis quien gira la llave buscando no generar ruido, es temprano para estar de pie, pero tarde para llegar de una fiesta. Alexis entra lentamente al apartamento con sus zapatos en las manos, ella no quiere que su padre se entere a qué hora ella ha llegado. Una noche de fiesta y celebración generan un enorme dolor de cabeza como también una enorme sed. Ella busca aplacar esta con tomando un jugo por lo cual camina lentamente, mirando la puerta de la pieza de su padre. En el preciso momento cuando ella gira se cruzan ambas a medio camino de la cocina, para una y de la pieza para la otra.

"Buenos días Alexis" – Instintivamente Katie saluda a Alexis.

"Buenos días Detective" – Alexis responde aun aturdida por una noche larga.

Unos instantes después ambas se detienen, Katie con una cara de sorpresa y Alexis pensando "¿La he visto realmente o es mi imaginación?". Katie por su parte se apresura para entrar con el desayuno a habitación antes que Alexis pueda confirmar si ella vio a Katie o si todo esto es parte de una noche de celebración, pero aún así se una sonrisa muy cómplice se dibuja en su cara.

Katie pone la el desayuno en la cama y con un suave beso lo despierta. Rick comienza a sonreír mucho antes de abrir sus ojos.

"Rick, perdóname por haber dejado pasar tanto tiempo para dar este paso" – Kate le habla a Rick mostrando con su rostro que ella está absolutamente enamorada de el

"No te preocupes, yo te hubiera esperado por siempre" – Rick le responde dándole un beso a ella.

"Rick, tengo un pequeño problema. Acabo de cruzarme con Alexis en la cocina. Ella se sorprendió, pero antes que pudiera entender que estaba sucediendo, me escondí aquí" – Con una cara de incomodidad Katie le cuenta como fue ese encuentro.

"Wow! esta será una mañana brillante" – Rick abre sus ojos entendiendo que deberá hablar con todos para decirles que ellos ahora están juntos.

Tiempo más tarde…

"Buenos días papá" – Alexis saluda a su padre sonriéndole de forma cómplice.

Rick sonríe con su cara – "Bueno Alexis, tú ya sabes la relación que tengo con la detective Beckett. También sabes lo que siento por ella… ".

"Papá, lo que me quieres decir que ahora tu y la detective Beckett están juntos. Papá estoy muy feliz por ti. Tú has estado enamorado de ella hace ya varios años. Ella te ha hecho crecer y ser una mejor persona. A mí me gusta ella para ti" – Alexis le habla muy feliz sin saber que Katie está escuchando tras una muralla. Katie nunca antes había sido tan feliz como lo era en ese momento, ella se sentía como si la travesía que había partido con la muerte de su madre estuviera terminando, al estar ahí. El atrapar a un asesino en serie le traía menos ansiedad que el enfrentarse con Alexis, quien la había descubierto hace ya varios meses sintiendo celos de su padre.

"¿Qué hago?" – Se preguntaba Katie

"Si tengo que hacerlo debe ser ahora" – Armándose de valentía, Katie, camina hacia la cocina – "Buenos días Alexis" – Con un poco de vergüenza ella da el primer paso saludándola.

"Hola Katie, estoy muy orgullosa que seas parte de nuestra familia" – Ambos, Katie y Rick se miran y sonríen. Segundos después los tres rompen en risas pues se dan cuenta que todos sabían lo que sucedía antes de conversar.

"¿Bueno, quien me va a contar como sucedió esto?, necesito saber porque quiero contarle esto a la Abue, ella estará contentisima" – Alexis le pide a los dos que le cuenten como llegaron a esto.

"Bueno, esto comenzó ayer en la mañana… la verdad esto sucedió hace 8 meses a tras…"– Katie comenzó a detallar muchos de los sucesos que habían sucedido ese año y la forma en la cual ella logro asumir sus propios sentimientos hacia Rick.

Para los tres esa mañana fue un momento muy especial, pero para Katie la alegría era completa.

Esa felicidad casi les hacia olvidar los incidentes del día anterior. Katie había renunciado, Javier estaba suspendido y el francotirador que había atentado contra ella estaba libre y atando cabos para disponer de Katie.

Tres meses después

Ellos van en dirección a Nueva York. La gira para promocionar su nuevo libro Frozen Heat los ha llevado por todo el país. Katie y Rick han querido alejarse por un tiempo de ciudad, pues la forma en que terminaron las cosas en el precinto fue demasiado traumática.

En el vuelo Katie se notaba muy ansiosa, ella sabía que se reuniría con sus amigos, ya habían pasado 3 meses y solo había tenido algunos llamados de ellos. Lanie siempre la llamaba y era la más feliz con la nueva vida que ella llevaba. Ryan estaba a cargo de un equipo de 2 detectives novatos que habían sido asignados por el alcalde de la ciudad hasta que se encontrara un equipo que pudiera sustituirlos. Javier había solicitado ser reubicado y se le asigno al equipo de delitos económicos, él no podía elegir pues aún se sabía que se había dictaminado tras la investigación interna por los incidentes, donde el equipo se había separado.

Al mismo tiempo, en el vuelo que los llevaba desde Seattle a Nueva York, Rick había notado en ella un nerviosismo poco usual. Ella no es muy expresiva y menos cuando se trata de mostrar sus sentimientos. Él ya sabía sobre esto pues por más de 2 años ella había ocultado lo que sentía por él.

Mientras ellos volaban hacia la gran manzana, Victoria se encontraba muy ajetreada con una cantidad inusual de papeles en su escritorio. Esto era resultado del desmembramiento de su equipo de detectives. Los casos se seguían acumulando en su escritorio y Ryan a pesar de tener mucha experiencia no podía hacer mucho con un grupo de novatos que lo seguían a todos lados como si él fuera un guía Scout.

"Ryan, ¿crees que podremos tener algún resultado en el caso del conductor de grúas del puerto?" – Victoria le gritaba a Ryan quien estaba enseñando a utilizar el sistema de búsqueda de vehículos robados.

En el momento que Victoria se prestaba a pasar por entre unas cajas de evidencias que estaban en su oficinal el sonar de su teléfono evito que ella pudiera ir tras Ryan.

"Si… Si señor… Estoy consciente de la situación…. Pero... pero… Si señor lo intentare… A sus órdenes." – Victoria había recibido el llamado del jefe de detectives de la ciudad quien a su vez había recibido el llamado del alguien en una posición muy por encima del mismo Alcalde.

El jefe de detectives le ordeno que volviera a reunir al equipo de detectives que se había disuelto, pues por orden ejecutiva habían sido absueltos de todas las acusaciones de las cuales se les culpaba. Así mismo sus registros quedarían limpios de esta acusación. Y le recordó que ese equipo de detectives cuenta con la entera confianza del FBI, CIA, otras agencias de seguridad y de la mismísima NSA, y por ende del mismo presidente de Los Estados Unidos. También le recordó que el registro de casos resueltos era el mejor que la ciudad había tenido en décadas, que el gobierno les agradecen por haber salvado a la ciudad y al país en más de una oportunidad. Con estos argumentos Victoria no podía hacer otra cosa que seguir ordenes, pero antes que este discurso terminara, se le informo que el escritor Richard Castle se le reconoce como un fiel colaborador y se le concede el grado de detective honorario por lo tanto tiene todo los derechos de un oficial de policía. Con esto último Victoria termino por sentarse en la silla, se tomo la cabeza, accedió a todo lo que se le solicitaba y no dejaba de pensar en cómo haría para reunirlos nuevamente, pues se le había dado un plazo no máximo de una semana para tener resultados pues de ellos dependía su puesto y su carrera.

Sin saber los acontecimientos que estaban sucediendo en el precinto, Rick y Katie se tomaban de la mano ella lo miraba con un poco de temor pero como siempre, en los momentos más difíciles de ella, Rick le traía calma diciendo que él estaría ahí, que ella no estaría sola enfrentando las cosas, nunca más.

Al llegar al aeropuerto de Nueva York la recepción fue algo que no se les esperaba. Pues a Martha y Alexis se había sumado Lanie y Ryan. Cuando ellos los vieron fue como el reencuentro de una familia, Alexis los abrazo a los dos al mismo instante, diciendo

"Los he extrañado mucho estos meses"

Lanie con una sonrisa enorme los recibió y les dijo

"Que han hecho ustedes dos, se ven guapísimos… veo que bien les ha hecho amor"

Ryan por su parte le dio un fuerte abrazo a Katie, casi se le escapo una lagrima y un abrazo enorme a Rick y les dijo

"No saben cuánto, realmente, los he extrañado y necesitado"

Katie registraba todas las siluetas que a lo lejos podía ver, tratando de reconocer la de Javier, quien aparentemente no había ido a recibirlos.

"Lanie, ¿y Javier?" – Katie preguntaba pues ella suponía que él también iría a recogerlos

Cuando ella mostraba algo de pena unas manos firmes le taparon los ojos por la espalda y Katie sin dudar dijo "Javi!" – Pero no era él, si no su padre. Al ver a su padre su cara de pena se transformo automáticamente en felicidad nuevamente. Ella se resignaba a que Javier aun no superaba el castigo que le habían impuesto y a la supuesta traición que Ryan había cometido.

Los abrazos y los saludos continuaron por unos momentos más, Richard los había invitado a su casa a una cena de recibimiento. En el camino a la salida del aeropuerto JFK dos policías los detienen y les solicitan acompañarlos. Katie instintivamente se presentaba como detective de Nueva York, pero antes de terminar la frase se muerde los labios mira a Rick y se contiene sabiendo que ahora es una simple civil con muchos derechos y muchas obligaciones, pero ya no era parte de la fuerza policial. Al mismo tiempo Ryan solicitaba una explicación a los policías quienes le indicaron que eran órdenes y que debían cumplirlas.

Camino a una sala especialmente acondicionada para entrevistas de pasajeros un hombre los cruza chocando por casualidad con Richard, el lo mira reconociendo la voz de él al pedir disculpas pero ya que ellos eran llevados en custodia no pudo seguirlo. Katie noto algo raro en Rick y le pregunto – "¿Todo está bien Rick?" – "Si todos está bien cariño" – respondió Rick frunciendo el ceño y colocando cara de preocupación.

Pasaron algo más de quince minutos de espera cuando se abre la puerta de la sala y entra Victoria Gate, la capitana de policía. Ambos quedaron sorprendidos por ver la figura de quien la había acusado de traición a la placa y quien nunca les entrego la confianza que se habían ganado con muchísimo esfuerzo y que antes de ella Montgomery les había dado.

"¿Qué pretende deteniéndonos?" – Fue lo primero que Katie dijo.

"Bienvenidos" –Victoria los saludaba.

Victoria comenzó a explicando su situación actual.

"Katie, los cargos en tu contra han sido retirados, se te permitirá volver a tu puesto y se me entrego esta carta del mismo presidente de la nación quien les pide volver a su labor" – Katie no entendía nada de esto

"Yo he tomado una decisión, Estoy viviendo una etapa muy linda de mi vida y no estoy dispuesta a dejarla para trabajar con un superior que nunca confió en nosotros." – Katie no dejaba de refregarle en la cara a Victoria su pésima decisión de juzgarlos sin antes haberles dado la oportunidad de responder a sus acciones.

Victoria solo escuchaba sin emitir una sola palabra, ella estaba consciente que lo dicho por Katie tenía fundamentos. Ella nunca había confiado en alguien más que ella misma, pues su base se encontraba en asuntos internos, donde todos son culpables hasta demostrar inocencia. Aun sin decir nada Katie continuaba su histriónico alegato

"… Así mismo Rick fue uno de los pilares más importantes que hemos tenido en el departamento por años, pero usted nunca lo quiso y el aun así siempre nos ayudo. Él era parte nuestra y le debemos muchas más cosas de las que usted se puede imaginar. Un equipo como el nuestro se construye con confianza, con lealtad y con amor. Conceptos que me he dado cuenta usted nunca ha conocido anteriormente" – A Katie se le había llenado sus ojos de lagrimas, pues tenía una rabia e impotencia tan retenida que al momento de dejarla salir se llevaba con ella lagrimas y pena.

Cuando Katie termino de hablar, Rick le tomo la mano, le dio un beso en la mejilla, le dio un poco de calma y le dijo a Victoria.

"Capitana, yo nunca quise pasarla a llevar, pero ellos y en especial ella me necesitaban y yo los necesitaba a ellos. No pude hacer las paces con usted, ni demostrar que no era un escritor de segunda buscando fama o siguiendo a la chica más guapa de la ciudad. Yo sentía la obligación de ayudar y ellos me lo permitieron" – Rick se dirigió a ella muy calmado y con mucho respeto.

"Señor Castle, primero que todo debo decir en un principio me parecía muy poco lógico que una persona sin preparación de policía tuviera una importancia tal que le permitiera actuar como uno. Pero con el pasar de tiempo me convenció que era importante y lo deje actuar sin poner muchos problemas. Pero no puedo aceptar abiertamente que mi opinión sobre usted cambio con el transcurso de los meses. De hacerlo se nos llenaría el precinto de gente que no corresponde" –Victoria aceptaba por primera vez que ella si consideraba a Rick como parte importante del equipo.

La conversación de los tres se torno un poco menos belicosa. Katie se había sorprendido con la confesión de victoria. Quien luego de decir lo que pensaba de Rick agrego que ella estaba consciente de su debilidad y que confiar en los demás no era parte de su naturaleza. Katie la miraba y solo le preguntaba – "¿pero qué es esto?". Victoria le respondía – "Es una manera de pedir perdón y pedir humildemente que regresen a su puesto, perdona por no haber tenido la confianza que ustedes se merecían". Rick se llevo la mano a la boca tratando de no mostrar la risa burlesca que estaba a punto de estallar. Katie por su lado pensaba – "Yo les debo mucho a mis amigos y fue mi mala decisión que esto resultara así… ¿Qué hago?" – Ella solo miraba a Rick buscando una respuesta en la cara de él.

"Ok. Yo al menos lo pensare" – Katie consultaría con Rick como actuar.

Así ambos se levantaron y salieron de la sala luego de una corta pero precisa reunión con Victoria.

"¿Qué te pareció?" – Katie le pregunto a Rick.

"A mí me pareció ¡Fantástico! Ella se humillo pidiendo perdón, ¿no es lo que queríamos?" – Rick veía el lado más superficial de la situación.

"Pero Rick esto podría significar dejar esto que nos ha unido" – Katie lo miraba y mostraba su indecisión pues internamente ella sigue siendo una policía, pero lo ama y no lo quiere perder.

"Cariño, si decides quedarte en mi mundo fantástico, superficial y mundano, me alegrare. Si decides volver a ser policía estaré contigo como lo hice antes" – Rick le tomaba las manos y la miraba fijamente a sus ojos mientras le daba su total y absoluto apoyo.

Katie no podía creer la suerte que tenia de estar junto a él. Nunca pensó que alguien podría sacrificar su vida sólo por ella. Mientras caminaban en busca de su auto, Rick, decide llamar a casa para avisar que van en camino. Busca en su bolsillo su teléfono, pero se da cuenta que lleva dos teléfonos y en ese momento arma mentalmente la secuencia de sucesos antes de entrar a la sala. El tipo que los cruza, le introduce rápidamente un teléfono en el chaquetón y se va de allí. Richard no sabe qué hacer, pues está seguro que este tipo es el señor Smith y Katie ha tratado de borrar de su memoria los incidentes de esos días.

Poco después en la casa de Rick… Ellos entran al departamento donde Martha y Alexis se han esmerado en preparar una cena familiar, donde la mayoría de las cosas que se servirán han sido hechas por sus propias manos.

"Hey, que ven mis ojos, ¿no son platos preparados?... Espero que todos tengan seguro medico" – Rick rompe la monotonía con una broma sobre la comida y dirigida a su madre que por cierto no es muy buena cocinera.

"¡Pero papá!, si también he participado" – Alexis trata de defender a su abuela.

"Quien se sienta liberado de pecados que coma el primer bocadillo" – Rick toma uno camarón pero es detenido por Katie – "¡Cariño!, libre de pecado… Recuerda!" – Con voz irónica Katie hace reír a todos. Justo en ese momento uno de los teléfonos de Rick suena, él queda petrificado, no sabe qué hacer, mira fijamente a Katie y se dirige a su escritorio donde se da cuenta que es su teléfono personal el que ha sonado. Pero la sorpresa es mayor cuando ve que es Javier quien lo llama.

"Hey, hermano, te hemos extrañado hoy" – Rick le habla a Javier con mas alivio que alegría.

"Bro, es difícil para mí estar allá, solo te quiero decir que me alegro que estén de vuelta, pronto te visitare." – Javier se oía muy emocionado, su llamada fue corta y precisa.

Luego de cortar es Katie quien entra preguntando muy soezmente – "Rick ¿Quién era?" – A lo que Rick responde – "Era Javier, te mando muchos saludos y dice que nos visitara pronto, hoy no pudo venir porque estaba en un operativo" – Katie no era tonta y ella sospechaba que algo había sucedido. Rick solo trataba de aliviar un poco la pena que podría traerle a ella saber que lo había llamado a él y no a Katie. Rick sabía que de cierta forma Javier la culpaba por lo que él estaba viviendo.

Ambos salieron del escritorio se dirigieron hacia la mesa tratando de parecer lo más tranquilos y felices posibles.

"Bueno Katie, hemos estado esperando saber el final de esta película de drama, amor y suspenso por casi tres meses. Cuéntanos que sucedió y como lo han pasado"


End file.
